Hallie's Happy Birthday/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: It's today. :goes off :Doc: Get up, everybody. :Lambie: Ooh, rise and shine. :Chilly: Morning. :Stuffy: I'm up. I'm up. :Doc: Today is a special day. :Lambie: Gasp It is? :Stuffy: What's so special? :Chilly: Why? :Doc: Three years ago today, my mom got Hallie for me. I loved her the moment I saw her, and I celebrated this day as her birthday ever since. :Stuffy: It's her birthday! :Chilly: My favorite nurse. :Lambie: Love that hippo. Oh, we should do something special for her birthday. :Chilly: Hmm. What would Hallie like. :Doc: If I know that hippo--and I do--I know there's two things she likes--parties and surprises. :Lambie: Gasp Sounds like we should throw her... :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: A surprise party! :Doc: We have to get decorations and balloons. :Stuffy: And a birthday cupcake. :Doc: And I got her a present. It's her very own nurse's bag. :Lambie: Gasp Oh, she's gonna love that. :Doc: I know. :Lambie: Ooh! :Chilly: Yeah! :Doc: OK, everybody. We have to sneak all the decorations and the cupcake into the checkup room without Hallie seeing us. :Chilly: So what's the plan? :Doc: Lambie and Stuffy will pretend to be nurses. And I'm gonna need you guys to pretend you're sick. :Chilly: I'll try, but I don't know if I can pull it off. :Laughter :Doc: Shh. :giggles :goes off :Hallie: Well, good morning, Doc. :Doc: Good morning, Hallie. :Hallie: Let's see what's on the calendar today. Oh! Well, I'll be stuffed! Today's my birthday. :giggles :Hallie: Humming Don't know if you know, Doc, but today is a special day. :Doc: It sure is, Hallie. :Hallie: That's right. It's-- :Doc: Looking like it's gonna be the busiest day the clinic's ever had. Shh. :Hallie: Well, now that sure puts a bump in the birthday bus. I'll get the checkup room ready! :Lambie: No. :Stuffy: We'll do it. :Lambie: Don't go back there. :Hallie: What in the pecan pie is going on here? :Doc: Oh, I got some extra help. :Lambie: Psst, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Huh? :Lambie: The decorations are showing. :Stuffy: Oh, no! :Hallie: What's that behind Stuffy? :Doc: I don't see anything. :Hallie: I can't see anything. :Doc: Hallie, I'm gonna need you to stay out front and check everyone in. And I'll go in back and check everyone up. Uh, see ya. :Hallie: Oh, this is not how I expected to spend my birthday. But I sure do love taking care of everyone... Even if... Sometimes... They forget to take care of me. :Doc: Buddy, Niles, why don't you come on back? :Niles: Uh-oh. :Doc: Oh, no. :Hallie: Now then, let's get started. :Sir Kirby: Fear not. I shall distract Lady Hallie. :Hallie: Who's next? :Sir Kirby: 'Tis I, Sir Kirby. :Hallie: What seems to be the problem? :Sir Kirby: The problem. Ah, well, I have a terrible case of the, um...uh...The Dancies! Yes, The Dancies. :Hallie: The what-sies? :Sir Kirby: Oh, dear. Oh, dear, I do feel a bout of it coming on. ♪ Bop bop she bop ♪ Oh, there, you see? I start dancing, and I simply cannot stop. :Hallie: Oh! Sir Kirby! :Sir Kirby: Ah. Oh, and I grab whoever is nearby to dance with me. :Hallie: Oh, you're good. Oh! Whoa. Ha! Huh? :Doc: Come on! :Sir Kirby: Ha ha! There, you see? Suddenly, it's over. :Hallie: Oh, this is definitely something I've got to show Doc. :Sir Kirby: No, no, no, no, no. You--you can't do that. :Hallie: Why not? :Sir Kirby: Why not? Why not, indeed? Because. Because, you see, I also have a severe case of The Silly Willies. Ho ho ho! Hee hee hee! Whoo! A-ooh! Hoo hoo! A-ooh-gah! :Hallie: Ha ha ha! That is silly. :Doc: This looks amazing. She's gonna love it. :Stuffy: I sure do good work. Aah! Whoa! Oh! :Chilly: Aah! :Thud :Chilly: I knew birthday parties were dangerous. :Doc: Are you guys OK? :Stuffy: Yup. I'm great. :Chilly: Oh, probably not. :giggling :Doc: We're almost ready. I hope the balloons get here soon. Hallie loves balloons. :Lambie: Whoo hoo. Here comes Hermie with the balloons. Sir Kirby's keeping Hallie distracted, but I don't know how much longer he can keep it up. :Sir Kirby: Waddle waddle waddle, quack quack quack. Ha ha ha ha! I'm a duck, you see. :Hallie: So wait one marshmallow-melting minute. You telling me you've got The Dancies, The Silly Willies, and The Quacks? :Kirby gasp :Sir Kirby: What are you looking at? :Sir Kirby: Nothing. Did I mention I might have a touch of the, um, Eye Rollies? Whoo hoo hoo hoo. :Doc: Great job, Hermie. Oops. :Stuffy: Got it! :Hermie: Thanks, Doc. That was wicked fun. Beside, anything for Hallie. :Lambie: ♪ Ta da ♪ I'm done wrapping her present. :Doc: Good. I think we're ready to surprise Hallie. I can't wait. :Lambie: well, you better be ready because there's one determined Hippo headed this way. :Doc: Hi, Hallie. Is something wrong? :Hallie: Yes. Sir Kirby needs a checkup, and bad. He's got The Dancies and The Silly Willies, The Quacks and The Giggles. :Sir Kirby: Ha ha ha! Gig giggly will silly will. Ha ha ha! You know something fascinating? I--I'm suddenly feeling much better. In fact, all better is what I am before you. I'm all better. Yes. Oh, dear. :Doc: Good. And all the other toys are feeling better, too. So, Hallie, I need you to come into the checkup room. :Hallie: You do? Why? :Stuffy: Aah! Whoa! Whoa! :Surfer Girl: Hey! :Doc: Because it's time for us to give you your birthday-- :Stuffy: Aah! Not ready! :Doc: Uh, checkup? :Hallie: A checkup? Oh. Is that all I get? :Doc: Uh, yep. It's time for your birthday checkup. :Lambie: Nice save. :Hallie: Doc! I can't see without my glasses. :Doc: I know. :Hallie: So why in the weeping willows did you take them off? :Doc: Because... Checking your eyesight is the first part of your yearly checkup. It's important for doctors to check you out once a year. Let's check your eyes. Can you see anything? :Hallie: Not a thing. :Doc: Good. :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Your weight is perfect for a stuffed hippo. :Stuffy: Grunting Lower away! Uh. :Doc: Now let's go take your blood pressure. Let me help you. :Hallie: No need, Doc. I know this room like the back of my hippo hand. :Surfer Girl: Gasps Whoa. :Chilly: Ooh. :Doc: Your blood pressure looks good, too. Just lay back. I'm gonna tap your tummy. Good. Good. Great. Well, Hallie, you're about the healthiest toy hippo I've ever seen. :Hallie: Well, being healthy is a great birthday present. :Doc: I'm just gonna need you to put your glasses back on so I can check one more thing. Just tell me if you can see this. :Toys: Surprise! :Hallie: Oh! Well, if that don't make a hippo happy. If there's two things I love, it's surprises and parties! Oh, I thought you'd forgotten all about me. :Doc: Never. :Sir Kirby: Milady, I present your birthday hat. :Hallie: Oh. Sniff And you're all here. :Doc: See? Your eyesight is as perfect as you are. :Hermie: No one would miss your birthday. :Sir Kirby: Ah, 'tis true. You are the queen of the clinic, milady. :Hallie: Thank you for this, Doc. :Doc: You deserve it. I couldn't help all these toys without you. :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Happy, happy birthday to our favorite hippo--Hallie ♪ :Doc ::♪ She's strong and wise, recognize the one and only Hallie ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Let's all celebrate ♪ :Doc ::♪ It's your day ♪ :Lambie ::♪ To be the belle of the ball ♪ :and Chilly ::♪ The queen of them all ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ We know how much you care ♪ :Hallie ::♪ Sure as syrup, when you need me, I'll be there ♪ ::♪ Oh ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Happy, happy, birthday to our favorite hippo--Hallie ♪ :Hallie ::♪ Yeah, yeah ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Give a cheer, the gang's all here ♪ ::♪ We all love that gal-ly (Hallie: That's me) ♪ :[Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Happy, happy, birthday to our favorite hippo--Hallie ♪ ::♪ Let's all celebrate ♪ :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly (Hallie) ::♪ It's your day (It's my day) ♪ :Hallie: Ha ha ha! :Doc: We have one more present for you. It's your very own nurse's bag. :Hallie: Oh, I love it! Oh, oh. I'll never forget this birthday as long as I live. Having all of you here was the best birthday present of all! :cheer :Doc: What do you say we get this party started? :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! D.J. Stuffy in the house. :Sir Kirby: May I have this dance, milady? :Hallie: Ha ha ha! Oh, Sir Kirby. :Stuffy ::♪ Go, Hallie, it's your birthday ♪ ::♪ It's your birthday, hippo birthday ♪ :Surfer Girl: Way cool! :Buddy: Whoo hoo! Hallie! :Lambie ::♪ Go, Hallie, go, Hallie ♪ Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts